


The Chair

by Cinnamongirl



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Biting, Chair Sex, Clothed Sex, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Mild Ear Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamongirl/pseuds/Cinnamongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josephine fucks f!Lavellan while they're sitting in her chair. That's pretty much it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chair

**Author's Note:**

> Note: the Inquisitor here is not the same person as any of the other Lavellans I've written about.

The Inquisitor's quarters were basically around the corner from the War Room, so there was no excuse for her to be late to meetings and there was REALLY no excuse for her to be as terribly early as she was, and she should most likely just go back to her room to wait for a while longer. Josephine was probably too busy with important work, anyway, and-

“Ah, my lady! Do come in.” Josephine glanced up from her desk and smiled warmly.

It was too late, she'd been seen. Lavellan closed the door behind her and then wondered if she should lock it. Would that be too presumptuous, to assume that Josie would have the time and inclination to kiss her? They hadn't been together very long and Lavellan was still getting used to human customs; she didn't know if it was considered rude to surprise one's lover with a visit before a meeting.

“Please lock the door behind you.”

Well, that answered one question. And it meant that Josephine wanted to kiss her, didn't it? Lavellan could feel her heart starting to race in anticipation as she walked across the room toward Josephine's desk.

“It's so nice to see you! How are you doing?”

“Er- I'm well,” Lavellan stammered. How was Josephine always so poised? And beautiful, too- that was really the problem. Lavellan could face down demons and dragons and Orlesian nobility without showing fear, but beautiful women apparently reduced her to an awkward mess. “And how are you?” she quickly added, remembering what she'd been taught.

“I am quite pleased, now that you're here.”

Lavellan felt herself blushing, and blushed even harder when she realized that she had reached the desk and Josephine was right in front of her. Should she just lean over and kiss her, or ask her to stand up? Or maybe it would be better to invite her out to the garden? Would they even get back in time if they left?

Josephine sat back in her chair. “I believe that I would enjoy kissing you before the meeting, but your face is unfortunately too far away. Perhaps if you sat?” She gestured to her skirts.

“Oh- all right.” She was in the process of trying to decide if it would be too bold to straddle Josephine's waist when Josephine simply pulled her down so that she was sitting sideways in her lap and kissed her soundly. Lavellan turned her head into the kiss and Josephine angled her face toward her, but the position was still awkward.

“I believe this would be more comfortable,” Josephine said as she shifted Lavellan so that she was facing outward.

“I don't understand. Doesn't this make it worse?”

Josephine hummed softly as she pulled Lavellan back against her chest. She could feel the soft breasts pressed against her back. Josephine had very nice breasts. Lavellan watched Josephine's hands run across her thighs and over her stomach, and then up to her own breasts. “How is this?” she asked.

“That's- it's nice.”

She rubbed with her fingers and Lavellan felt her nipples stiffening under them. Josephine was always talented with her hands- perhaps from so much time spent writing? She pinched a nipple through the fabric of her shirt and kissed the side of her neck. Lavellan squirmed in her lap.

The door was locked, right? She was pretty sure that she could remember locking it.

Josephine started to unfasten the buttons on Lavellan's shirt and she shifted to give her better access. She opened it just enough to slip a hand inside. Josephine's hands felt smooth and warm. Lavellan moaned quietly as she felt a hot spike of arousal through her body (in her lover's office while they were both fully clothed!) and then immediately felt embarrassed for having reacted so strongly.

Lavellan enjoyed the feeling of Josephine's body. She had curves in places that didn't even exist on elven women and even there was so _much_ of her. (Or, at least, it felt that way even though she seemed to be about average size for a human.) It was particularly nice to sit on top of her legs like this; Josephine had lovely broad thighs that were soft but still muscular from extensive training in horse riding in her youth. Lavellan did not mention this, though- she had recently learned that humans consider it impolite to tell a woman that she has large thighs, even if it is intended as a compliment.

The feeling of Josephine's mouth at her ear made Lavellan gasp. She must have been distracted by the sensation because she realized too late that Josephine had moved her hands down to unbutton her pants and slide a hand inside her underclothes.

“I- What are you doing?”

“I want to touch you. Is that all right?”

“Yes!” she almost shouted and then added “-please” as an afterthought. 

“Gladly,” Josephine purred in her ear.

Lavellan held her breath when Josephine's fingers went between the folds of her cunt. It felt slippery- she must be quite wet. She felt them stroke her clit and then thrust inside her, while the other hand continued to play with her nipples. The feeling of pleasure grew stronger and spread until it was sparking throughout her body. It was undignified and quite embarrassing that she could be reduced to this so quickly and effectively. When she finally exhaled, it came out as a moan.

“Hush, my darling. We mustn't be heard.” Lavellan started to whine when Josephine pulled her hand out of her pants, but it was quickly muffled by the fingers of the same hand being stuffed in her mouth. Her face burned as she sucked the taste of herself off of Josephine's fingers, and it made her squirm even harder against her lap. She grabbed a handful of Josephine's skirt to steady herself. _Please_ , she thought.

Mercifully, Josephine moved her other hand back down to slick her fingers and rub them against Lavellan's clit. She would have moaned audibly again but it came out as a faint, strangled-sounding noise. Her hips bucked up against her hand, but she was held in place by Josephine's surprisingly strong arms. She realized that she was going to come like this, almost fully clothed and _at her lover's desk in the middle of the day_. The hand that wasn't clutching Josephine's skirt held onto the chair for balance as her thighs tensed and her hips started jerking rhythmically.

Josephine kissed the back of Lavellan's ear and gently licked it, a sweet contrast to the hand working her cunt mercilessly. 

She bit down and Lavellan came- she would have been wailing, probably, if she wasn't gagged, but instead she closed her eyes and bit Josephine's fingers harder than she intended to as her body shook with pleasure until it crested and, finally, subsided. She fell back against Josephine's chest, drained.

Once Lavellan had finally caught her breath, Josephine quickly said “The meeting is about to start. We must get ready.”

The meeting. _Fuck_. She stood up on shaking legs and attempted to fasten her clothes as Josephine delicately washed her hands in an engraved silver basin that had been a gift from Nevarra or something.

“What about you?” she asked.

“You'll simply have to owe me,” Josephine said while smoothing out her skirts and going to unlock the door. “And I assure you that I fully intend to collect on this debt later tonight.” 

Lavellan shivered. 

She had just finished straightening her hair when Cullen burst in, with Leliana following behind him. Leliana was smirking- _how much did she know?_ And had Josephine made her come with exactly enough time to get put back together before the meeting? Lavallan thought about her meticulously-planned schedules and realized that the idea was fairly plausible, and that she was actually very okay with it.

She watched her lover go over the agenda for the meeting and tried to ignore the throbbing feeling that was still in her groin while also trying not to speculate too much about whatever Josephine had planned for tonight. It was going to be a very long meeting, but she really didn't mind at all.


End file.
